


Shall We Play A Game? [Moriarty x Reader]

by Thrivinghuman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Gen, Russian Roulette, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrivinghuman/pseuds/Thrivinghuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being kidnapped by your old partner Jim Moriarty wasn't on the top of your wish list for the weekend, neither did playing one of his games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark, humid and it smelled funny under the cloth bag that was currently pulled over your head.  
With other words - you hated it.

Why couldn't the two big guys that had jumped you from behind just ask you to come with them? And if you didn't obey nice and easy then they could've pulled the uncomfortable sack over your head and tied your hands together behind your back, just another and easier way to go you thought.

It was hard to tell where they were taking you, but from the noise of rain falling hard against a window you could easily figure out that you were indoors. They didn't make you turn corners as much as you did before, so right now they must have you walk a long corridor. It smelled old and the dust that was floating through the air was tickling your nose.

"Not to interrupt your fun boys" You said dryly "But would you mind telling me where you're taking me?"

The man on your left side, currently holding your left arm in a hard grip, snorted bitterly and tightened is hold.

"Why not tell me? Would it ruin the surprise?" You said with even more playful sarcasm.

"Shut up" The other man said and dug his fingers into your right arm.

"Why? Wouldn't it be good to warn the others so they can prepare to jump from their hiding places and yell 'happy birthday!'?" You chuckled wryly.

The two men pushed you forward and made you take a sharp turn to the right and the atmosphere around you changed immediately, it was less cold and windy in here and since your footsteps didn't echo anymore you figured that you were brought into a room.

"Sit" The one to your left said harshly and you felt both of them press your shoulder to force you down on what you could only hope was a stabile chair.

You pricked your ears and listened carefully after any other sort of movements, but all you could hear was the two men shuffling away from you but never leaving the room. The room fell quiet except for the rain that were still falling outside, no windows in this room was easy to work out since the sound of drops hitting the glass was faint.

Suddenly, the creaking of an old door from the other side of the room cut through the silence, the one of the men released your hands and pulled away the bag and your gaze immediately met a pair of dark brown eyes - you smiled.

"Jim, I should've known" 

"Nice to see you again, _____" He said smoothly and smiled back at you.

You rubbed your wrists and looked down, they were red and irritated from the constant pull of the robe. 

"Wished your boys had been a bit more gentle, you know I prefer cuffs Jim" You looked up at him and winked.

He chuckled and sat down on the other end of the table that you were sitting in front of, and it was now you looked around to inspect the room. You had right about no windows, it actually looked like an interrogation room with the bare table and two chairs on either side of it and a lonely lamp hanging directly over them. 

"So you're back from the dead, huh? How was hell?" You teased him and you leaned over the table to place your face in your hands.

"Boring, nothing really happened and besides-" He imitated you and leaned forward "-you weren't there"

You playfully cocked your head to the side and let out a short laugh, he really was the same since you last had seen him.

"But here's the thing James" Your smiled dropped and your face hardened "I would rather spend the rest of my days in hell than be anywhere near you ever again"

He threw his head back and laughed, yes laughed, at your words and then he looked at you with nothing but humour in his eyes. Your gaze threw daggers at him and you clenched your fists to stop yourself from throwing punches at his smug face.

"You're still feisty I see, I like it"

"Shut up" You snapped and leaned against the chair's back, crossing your arms and legs.

Jim smirked and leaned back himself to rest against the back of the chair. You stared at him, waiting for an explanation to the sudden kidnap, but all he did was remaining silent. 

You let out a groan and stood up fast, slamming your hands flat against the table, causing the two men beside the door to reach and take a step each towards you, but Jim stopped them. 

"What is it that you want, Jim? To entertain yourself? Well, I'm terribly sorry to inform you that I quit the circus just yesterday" You said and your eyes turned into slits.

He reached for something in his pocket, pulled it out and placed it on the table, only to slide it over to you. You grabbed the revolver and quickly scanned it, it was no point in trying to use it to escape, Jim was far to clever to just hand over a fully loaded gun to you.

"I suggest that we -" He paused for a dramatic effect and your breath got caught in your throat "- play a little game"

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

"I suggest that we -" He paused for a dramatic effect and your breath got caught in your throat "- play a little game"

Fuck. 

_________________________

"I'm not playing any games with you Jim, you should know that by now" You said and turned to the door to leave, but of course Humpty and Dumpty stopped you before you even had the chance to take two steps.

"Honey, you don't have a choice!" He laughed and looked down as he shook his head.

You clenched your fists and looked back at him, why couldn't he cut you some slack and let you go?

The two monkeys led you back to the table and forced you to sit down again, you sighed and crossed your arms and legs. This is the reason why you left Jim, he always tried to control you and it always made you frustrated.

"Why?" You asked and met his amused look.

"Because" He said and shrugged.

You let out a frustrated sigh over his playful attitude and rubbed your center with your hands. 

"Okay" He said and there was something in his tone that caught your attention "I'll give you a choice"

You smirked and lifted your head a bit higher than before to give the illusion that you were in charge.

"Go on then, tell me" 

He gave you a crooked smile and leaned forward again, clasping his hands in front of himself and you were sure that your eyes were back to being playful.

"Either you play a round of Russian Roulette with me" He said and twisted the revolver back and forth in front of you "Or you come back to work for me, with all the old benefits included of course"

You snorted, but the thought of sleeping with Jim again was tempting. After all, he was really good when it came to sex. 

A smile formed on your lips and you stood up from your chair to walk around the table, Jim raised his hand at the two men to stop them from dragging you back. Your eyes were filled with flirtation and lust as you lowered yourself on to his lap to straddle him, a smile playing on his lips whilst gripping your sides to steady you.

You were right about his smile growing bigger as you reached for the revolver, he knew you better than anyone and trying to give in to him without a fight was useless since you both despised losing the game you two were playing. 

When you opened the revolver's cylinder to let the bullets drop onto your lap, a thrilling idea formed in your head. 

You leaned forward, letting go of the gun with one hand just to snake it around Jim's neck and making sure to scrape your lips against the stubble on his cheek.

"How about we make it a bit more...interesting?" You said softly in his ear.

You could feel the grin on his lips against your face and you tilted yourself backwards again to meet his now dark eyes.

"What do you suggest, dear?" 

Your smile grew as you loaded the gun with only one of the bullets, spinning the cylinder to lose the knowledge of where it was. 

Jim's pupils dilated lustfully when you put the muzzle against his temple. He always got a kick out of danger, that's why you two were perfect for each other, you laughed danger in the face. 

Jim's two men walked out and closed the door, giving the two of you some privacy. 

Your finger clenched the trigger, Jim didn't even blink, he just continued to stare at you with fiery eyes. A clicking sound filled the quiet room and the both of you smiled.

"So, why the sudden change?" You handed over the revolver to Jim "I mean, last time we saw each other you threatened to cut my legs off if I ever contacted you again"

Jim let out a chuckle and placed the gun underneath your chin, the muzzle pointing upwards.

"I had some girls after you left, but they couldn't quite...match your level" He leaned his head to the side and pulled the trigger, the same clicking noise filled the room.

"Ah, so it's the sex you miss" You took the gun and quickly pull the trigger, aiming at his temple and once again the familiar clicking noise arose.

Jim chuckled and took the revolver from you, placed it on the table next to you and then placed his hands on your hips, gently stroking your skin. You closed your eyes and let out a moan, you had to be honest - you missed his skilled hands.  
A satisfied smile formed on your face as you felt Jim's lips on your neck, he was surprisingly gentle, he would usually be rough and animalistic. His hands glided up your sides and under your shirt, caressing your back with the lightest touch. 

Your breathing fastened and you longed for his lips to be on yours, but he was teasing you in the harshest way. His lips was so close to yours, a few millimeters away, closing in on yours and then they were gone again only to return a few seconds later.

"Jim, please" You begged in one breathe, you hated it but you couldn't stand it much longer.

You felt his smirk on your skin and suddenly his lips were on yours, passion met hunger and your head almost started spinning because of how strong the kiss was. For long seconds neither of you pulled away for air, your lips were practically glued to each other and you were more than happy to give his tongue access. You had missed his hands roaming your body, he touched you like no other person could.

"So, tell me" He said when you finally parted, breathless for air "Have you been with other men since we went our separate ways?"

You chuckled and licked your lips while keeping your eyes directly on his, you smirked and decided on the truth.

"No man, but I've still played the game"

"Kinky, are we? I like it" Jim said and went in for another kiss, but you stopped him by putting a finger on his mouth.

"Let's continue the game" You winked.

He let out a long breath and picked up the revolver again, his finger clenched the trigger hard as he placed the muzzle between your eyes, your gaze didn't leave his for a second. You didn't even blink as he pulled and the clicking filled the room another time, his eyes went wide for barely a second and then he placed the gun quickly on the table, only one bullet pocket in the cylinder left.

"Don't worry Jim, I won't shoot you" You said and successfully took the revolver from the table without a single protest from him "You wanna know why? Because you won't let me"

Before he could even have processed what you've said you opened your mouth, placed the muzzle inside it and pulled the trigger.

The last thing you heard was the deafening sound of a fired bullet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long this took, it shouldn't take this long but I've been busy and I haven't had the inspiration to write but tonight I finished it and I am really proud of myself.
> 
> Please leave a comment, give this kudos and subscribe to me or whatever to know when I put up something next!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this long ago and I'm still struggling with writing part 2, hopefully it will come out soon.


End file.
